Drone Silo
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression State of Repair Click Expand to View This Section Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft Building Function BASIC INFORMATION The Drone Silo houses all Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft ( Drone Aircraft ) that will deploy when a Base is under attack. *The Drone Silo has a Trigger Range ( Radius ) of 600 *The Drone Silo will begin deploying Drone Aircraft when an attacking Unit breaches the Drone Silo's Trigger Range. *The Drone Silo, once activated will continue to deploy one Drone Aircraft at a time until it is empty or deactivated. *The Drone Silo will Deactivate and recall any deployed Drone Aircraft that are not actively engaged or pursuing a Enemy Unit once all attacking Enemy Units exit the Drone Silo's Trigger Range. *Fully Destroying the Drone Silo will simultaneously Destroy any and all deployed Drone Aircraft. DRONE SILO INTERFACE The Drone Silo interface may be accessed by Right Clicking the Drone Silo then selecting " OPEN " from the menu. #Available Aircraft - Shows the Type & Number of Compatable Aircraft in the Airfield / Hangar that may be added to the Drone Silo. #Availability Restriction - Only Drone Aircraft that have 100% Health into or out of the Drone Silo. #Loaded Aircraft - Show each Drone Aircraft that currently loaded into the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Capacity - Show the Used / Total Drone Silo Capacity used by the Drone Aircraft currently housed in the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Level - Shows current Level of the Drone Silo. ORDER OF DEPLOYMENT The order in which the Drone Aircraft are deployed is determined by the Units the Drone Silo contains at that time. The full Deployment Hierarchy is as follows : #Slayer Drone #Reaper Drone #Wing Drones #Copter Drones #Halcyon Units not in the Drone Silo are removed from the Hierarchy and the remaining Units are adjusted up accordingly. DEPLOYED DRONE AIRCRAFT BEHAVIOR Drone Aircraft that have been deployed from the Drone Silo will behave as follows: *All deployed Drone Aircraft are controlled solely by R.U.B.I. *All deployed Drone Aircraft that are destroyed during an attack will be **Repaired to the same Health as the Drone Silo **Redeployed in subsequent attacks until the Drone Silo has been fully destroyed. *All Drone Aircraft are deployed with the same level of Health as the Drone Silo at the start of the Attack. *All deployed Drone Aircraft are subject to their individual Ranges when targeting a Enemy Unit. *All deployed Drone Aircraft that have no viable Enemy Unit to attack will **Hover or circle the Drone Silo until a viable Enemy Unit is detected **Return to the Drone Silo upon its deactivation ( Closed ). *All deployed Drone Aircraft are instantly destroyed upon the Drone Silo's destruction. Building Relationships RELATIONSHIP TO AIRFIELD / HANGAR History of Availability Update History '''Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Drone Silo increased its Construction Limit to 2 in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Drone Silo gained the ability to be Upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Drone Silo gained the ability to be Upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The'' Drone Silo'' added the Halcyon to its list of Compatible Aircraft in the Game Updates of Sep 25, 2013. *The Drone Silo was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Swarm - ( Feb 22, 2013 ) *No Further Update Information. Additional Facts * The Drone Silo has a Construction Limit of 2. **Each Drone Silo's individually has a Maximum Capacity of 1,600 at Level 10. **The two Drone Silo's at Level 10 combine for a total Maximum Capacity of 3,200. Trivia *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 36'' In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Is there any plan to adjust drone silo AI? **Not currently - what’s the specific behavior that you don’t like? - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/25/13 ) - 9/25 Update Notes ( Official ) - Halcyon added to Compatible Aircraft *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Level 7-10 upgrades available. Sounds Gallery DroneSilo-BuildRequirements.png|Requirements to Unlock drone silo.png|Unlock Message DroneSilo-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked wcds6.png|Level 6 Message DroneSilo-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Drone Silo LvL 2 Trigger Range.jpg|Drone Silo Trigger Range AirfieldFull.png AirfieldFull.png Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z